Who are you?
by sunnysky3163
Summary: Carly's car accident has left her with no memory. How does she adapt to everyone around her when she doesn't even remember who they are?....please r/r
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc.

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe that she was gone. She couldn't have left Michael…or him. It was his fault, or at least that was what he believed. He believed that he was to blame for Carly driving her car over that cliff. If only she hadn't seen him with Alexis in his bed.

He didn't even know why he slept with Alexis. He loved her, yes that was true, but in his moment of weakness he confused loving someone and being in love with someone. He knew that it wasn't the same. Why did he have to sleep with her! He knew it would hurt Carly if she found out, but he wanted her to hurt; she left him and he wanted her to feel the pain that he had to hide from everyone. No, she hadn't left him, had she? He left her. Yes, it was true that she had signed the divorce papers first but he had left her long before that, he was the one who really left. He was in love with her and he left her because he couldn't find a way to forgive her. 

The phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Sonny, it's Jax. It's about Carly."

" What about her?" his heart pounded in his chest, 'please don't let her be dead' he prayed silently.

"They found her", Jax said and Sonny let out a sigh of relief. " She was unconscious when someone found her. They kept her in their home for a few days, supposedly they didn't have a phone to call G.H. They finally got her to Memorial, a hospital in the next county. They are transporting her here right now."

"I'll be right there"

Sonny got to GH as fast as he could, and when he got there Bobbie was sitting next to Jax sobbing. ' Oh no,' he thought,' please let Carly be all right, just let her be okay.'

"Sonny," Bobbie hugged her ex-son-in-law. " She's alive, my daughter's alive!"

"Where is she?" he asked, he wanted to see Carly, that was the only way he could be sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Alan's in with her right now," Jax replied, " he's going to be out in a minute to talk to us."

It seemed like forever be fore Alan came out of Carly's room. When he did he had a somber look on his face.

"Bobbie. Sonny. Jax… Carly is in stable condition for right now, but due to the extreme hypothermia and the lack of oxygen to her brain when she was in the lack there is a very good chance that she could have brain damage. The longer it takes for her to wake up the worst off she is."

"Can I see her?" Sonny asked.

" Yes, but only for a minute and only one at a time." Alan told them.

"Sonny , you go in first I want to call Leticia and check on Michael." Bobbie said.

Sonny walked into Carly's hospital room and saw her lying on the bed. She was so pale that it almost didn't even look like her. 'How could I have let this happened?' he thought. He had promised Carly that he would take care of her, that nothing bad would happen to her or Michael. And here she was; on the verge of death and Sonny had never felt more helpless than he did at that very moment.

" Carly," he said taking her hand in his and kissing her finger tips. " Carly, you gotta wake up. Michael needs you, he talks about you everyday, about how he can't wait to see you walk through that door at home and give him a hug. You know, that you have to wake up for him, Carly. You have to wake up for me, please. I need you in my life, Carly, I always have. Come on, Carly, I know you, you're a fighter and you can't give up so easily. Remember everything that you have to live for, remember that everyone here is counting on you to wake up and start causing all sorts of trouble like always. Please, please, Carly, you have to open your eyes for me."

She just laid there. It broke Sonny's heart to see her like that, he wanted so much to see her just wake up and start screaming at him for sleeping with Alexis. He wanted her to wake up and hit him for it. All he wanted her to do was just wake up, just wake up and show him that she was okay.

Sonny had sat by Carly's bedside for days waiting for her to open her eyes and she hadn't. it had been almost a week since they had brought her to GH and she hadn't moved a muscle since, Sonny was beginning to give up hope that he would ever see her beautiful brown eyes again. Sonny was sitting by her bedside when it happened, ahe moved. Her hand had squeezed his and her eyelids began to open. He ran to the door and called for a nurse and then ran back to Carly's side.

"Carly, can you hear me? Come on now open your eyes." 

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and descended upon his face, but when she saw him she didn't have an expression of overwhelming joy, she looked frightened.

"Who are you?" were the first word's that came out of her mouth.


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Carly asked Sonny once more.

What did she mean by that, how could she not know who he was? They had been married, conceived a child together, and lost a child together. It was impossible that she could forget him, she had to know who he was.

"Carly, how can you not know me?"

" Who's Carly? Who are you?!" now she was beginning to panic. Carly looked around the hospital room franticly. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She couldn't remember anything, she couldn't even remember who she was. What was her name? This man had called her Carly, was that her name?

Sonny rushed to get Alan and the nurses, but once he had told them what had happened they shoved him out of the room to examine her. ' How was he going to explain this to Bobbie' he thought, ' or Michael?' Oh no, Michael. He would never understand that his mother couldn't remember him. It would crush him to think that she had forgotten him, which was something that Carly would never do if she hadn't had a serious car accident. 

Sonny had called Bobbie while he was waiting for Alan to come out of Carly's room and explain her amnesia. Bobbie had gotten there as fast as she could and she and Sonny waited to speak to Alan when he came out. When Alan came out of the room he was reviewing Carly's charts.

"I'm afraid that due to the accident Carly's developed a serious cause of amnesia. There is no way we can tell you how long it would take her to regain her memories or if she even will. I'm so sorry Bobbie."

Bobbie just gave Alan a weak smile, that was all she could make her body do. After everything that she and Carly had been through together, all the trust they had built, it was gone. Carly couldn't even remember Sonny, the man she loved, there was no way that she'd remember her.

"Bobbie," Sonny said breaking the silence," what are we going to do? How are we going to explain to Michael that his mother can't remember him?"

" I don't know? We can't take her back to the brownstone," Bobbie's heart was breaking for her grandson. What would she do if Carly never remembered?

In 2 weeks until they released Carly from the hospital. Sonny and Bobbie thought that it would be best to take Carly to the penthouse, away from Michael, so that he wouldn't get upset. When Sonny brought Carly to the penthouse she was still very uncomfortable being around him.

" Umm, there's a bedroom upstairs that you can have." Sonny told her. Carly just nodded. " I can fix you something to eat if you'd like."

" No, thank you. I'm not very hunger." Sonny laughed at the statement, Carly was always hunger. She could consume more junk food in one day than he did in a lifetime. " Did I say something funny?"

"No , it's just that you are always hunger."

" What else do you know about me?" Carly asked in a rather feeble voice, which Sonny wasn't used to. Alan had warned Sonny that he shouldn't answer her questions but let her figure them out, he said that Sonny could give her clues, like pictures, but not tell her.

"I can't tell you that." the penthouse phone rang and Sonny answered it. " Yeah?…What is it, Benny?… All right, I'll be right there.

" I have to take care of some business are you going to be okay here alone?"

Carly nodded. " I'll just unpack."

When Sonny left she grabbed the bag that Sonny had gotten for her, it was filled with clothes from her house, not that she remembered her house or anything for that matter. 

Carly walked up the staircase and went into the only bedroom with its door open. The room was nice, it was very dark though, it seemed almost depressing. Carly put her clothe in the empty draws and closet. She couldn't help but think that this room was familiar to her somehow. She didn't know how though, she couldn't remember it. Slowly she looked around the room, when she got thin image of wallpaper being torn down and a rocking chair. She didn't understand the memory, if it was a memory, but she couldn't stay in that room. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she ran out of the room.

Sonny arrived at the penthouse to see Carly sitting on the couch sobbing.

"Carly, what happened?"

"I remembered something," she began to tell him all about the memory of the room and the rocking chair and the wallpaper. " What does it mean? What happened in that room?"

Sonny didn't want to tell her, he, himself, had tried so long to forget the terrible events about two years ago. " That was a nursery a long time ago."

" Our baby's," she whispered crying a little harder. " We were going to have a baby, that was his room, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, it was his room."

" What happened to him, why didn't we finish the nursery?" Carly knew she wasn't going to like the answer but she needed to know. Before Sonny could answer her Carly spoke," I fell. I fell down some stairs. I lost our son."


	3. Carly, it's me...

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing having to do with GH or ABC, etc.

****

Chapter 3

Carly didn't remember any more about the baby or anything. She just spent most of her time inside Sonny's penthouse praying that something would hit her and she'd remember it all. She was sick and tired of the walls that seemed to trap her inside her mind as if nothing had ever even existed except what she had just newly discovered. But she wasn't finding any comfort inside the penthouse, she needed to leave and experience this town. She needed to try and trigger her memory, but she had to do it without Sonny around. She knew that he was trying to help her by protecting her, but all he was doing was suffocating her.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Sonny had gone to take care of his business, whatever that meant, Carly wasn't exactly sure what he did for a living, but she knew it probably was not a typical desk job. She had decided that it was time for her to go out into the world and see what it was all about, and who knew maybe she'd see people she knew or places that meant something to her before this all happened.

" Hello Carly," Johnny replied when she opened the door with her coat in hand, " where are you off to?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back."

"Why doesn't Max go with you. You know, just in case you forget your way back."

Carly smiled at him and politely replied," no, that's okay. I have the address memorized and that I won't forget. Besides I'm just going for a walk."

"Really, Carly, I have to insist that Max go with you. Mr. Corinthos would prefer it if you didn't go alone," Johnny replied.

For some reason Johnny's objection made Carly's blood curdle. She obviously didn't like him telling her what she could and could not do. 

" You know what Johnny I'll wait for Max in the lobby and he can come around with the car, okay?"

"That's all right, I suppose."

"Good." Lying came so easily for Carly, she didn't really understand how her first instinct could be to lie to Johnny but it was. Carly go into the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor, she knew Max would be in the lobby so she decided to take the stairs and get out the back way. 

She escaped the penthouse for a free day where she could walk around town and try to remember anything or anyone, and she was determined to remember something about anything. When Carly was walking she stumbled in the park, it was really a great day to be there. It was practically empty and she felt like the only person there. She walked around for quite a while before finally settling down on a swing and just relaxing. 

"Carly?" a male voice came from behind her that she didn't recognize, not that she could have. She turned to see his face, but she still hadn't the slightest clue who the man was.

"Yes?"

"Carly, it's me AJ." he replied with a smile on his face. He made Carly feel a little uncomfortable for reasons she couldn't understand. AJ saw how tense she was becoming, but he knew that she didn't have any idea who he was. It was perfect, he thought, Carly didn't remember anything and AJ thought he could finally win her over, that he'd get Michael back and Sonny would pay for all the trouble he caused.


	4. Carly's Lover?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc.

Chapter 4

"AJ? I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Carly asked, knowing that it sounded like a stupid thing to say.

" Carly, you don't remember me. Oh God." AJ said turning away from her to make it look like he was terribly upset, when the truth was that he was overjoyed in the inside.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, she hoped that she hadn't hurt his feelings she just couldn't remember, "Why don't you sit down and we'll talk maybe I'll remember something about you."

"Carly you have to understand how much this hurts, I mean, we share a child together… We're in love each other." 

His statement shocked her, she thought that she was or had been, up until recently, been married to Sonny. How could she have been married to one man but be in love with another. And even if she had been in love with AJ why did he make her feel uncomfortable. Carly sat in shock for at least five minutes before AJ spoke again.

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't make a mistake by telling you that, I know that I shouldn't be telling you about your life before the accident."

"No, I'm just surprised because Sonny never mentioned you." Carly replied.

AJ let out a small sigh before speaking, " He wouldn't. Sonny was really heartbroken when you told him about us. See, we were having an affair. You had just told Sonny and I was about to explain it to my wife. You didn't want to hurt Sonny but you wanted to be honest with him and let him know that you didn't love him anymore."

"I don't understand that if Sonny knows that I'm in love with you then why hasn't he said anything about why we divorced? Why weren't you ever at the hospital to see me?"

She was all ready back to her quick witted self, AJ thought. " Because Sonny wouldn't let me near you, he had body guards all around you so that way I couldn't get to you."

This way so overwhelming to Carly, she had to leave, she had to talk with Sonny. If what AJ was saying was true why didn't Sonny tell her? Besides, Sonny had said that she was to busy with her club and Michael, it didn't seem like she had time to have dated anyone. And why would she be uncomfortable with AJ if he was her lover, wouldn't she feel safe with him, like she did with Sonny.

"I have to go." Carly ran off, before AJ could say another word to her.

It was perfect, AJ thought, now Carly would run home to Sonny and ask him why he kept her from the man she loved. Now all he had to do was get Courtney away from Port Charles, which would be easy, he could send her to Paris and say that he had to stay behind to work with Grandfather on ELQ. She would go and be gone for at least two weeks, which would give him enough time to make up a lie about why Carly thinks that they are lovers.

"Now it's my turn to take something you love Corinthos."


	5. Jason's return or Who lied to me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc.

Chapter 5

Carly burst through the door at the penthouse to see Sonny sitting on the couch with his chin resting in his hands. His head perked up when he heard to door slam Closed. Carly looked at him with rage in her eyes, he only saw that look when he was absolutely furious with someone.

"How could you lie to me!?" she screamed it so loud everyone in Port Charles probably heard her.

"What are you talking about?"

"About why we divorced! You forgot tell me that I left you because I was in love someone else! I'm the only one here who is allowed to have forgotten that."

What was she talking about, he thought. They got divorced because he couldn't forgive her. 

"Who told that? Carly that's nowhere near the truth about what happened." he told her.

Now she didn't know what to believe. Why would either of them lie to her. AJ said that he loved her, that he was in love with her. If that was true why would Sonny lie, but id it wasn't then why would AJ lie? She didn't have the slightest clue who to believe, but she knew someone was lying. 

"Tell me the truth! I have to know was I in love with someone else, did I cheat on you?"

"No. Who told you that you did, Carly? Who have you been talking to?"

Johnny came in the door, "Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan is here to see you"

" What ? Jason's here." Sonny was shocked, but for Jason to have come back something must have happened, either that or he found out about Carly. " Carly, just give me five minutes." 

Outside the penthouse doors there was Jason, a man that no one had really seen in months. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Carly, I came to see her. Is she in there?"

Sonny nodded and Jason followed him in the penthouse. Carly look the same as he'd remembered, but he knew that she didn't remember him.

"oh God, please don't tell me that we are lovers or that you a liar because I can't handle that right now."

"No , Carly, well we were lovers but that was a long time ago. Now we're friends and I came to see you. To make sure you're okay, but by the look of it something must have happened, other than the accident."

"Thank God," Carly let out a sigh of relief. She must have been through hell, Jason thought. " Who are you? I'm sorry to be abrupt but I just can't remember."

"It's okay Carly. I'm Jason Morgan," he extended his hand , which Carly took, " It's a pleasure to meet you once again Carly."

He made her smile, which was comforting for Carly. She was oddly grateful that he was here, he made her feel safe, almost like Sonny did but different. It was some much different, like Jason was more of a best friend and Sonny was more of , well she didn't know what Sonny was to her yet.

Now Carly remembered what she had been discussing with Sonny before, she needed to talk with him before she forgot again, she was afraid if she did than she'd never remember it. 

" Sonny, you need to tell me, why did you not tell me about AJ?"


	6. Mama

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc.

Chapter 6

"Why did you not tell me about AJ?"

Sonny had no idea what Carly was yelling about, but he knew that AJ must have seen Carly and feed her some stupid story about how 'evil' Sonny was and how AJ had never ever done anything terrible in his life. By now Sonny was steaming and Jason could see it in his eyes, he was going to kill AJ if Sonny didn't get there first. Not only had AJ managed to upset Sonny in ten seconds flat, he had managed to through Carly's life threw a huge loop with one quickly thought up lie.

"I'll be back." Sonny said flatly before grabbing his coat and hurrying out the door.

"What's he going to do?" Carly asked Jason.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be AJ right about now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny arrived at the Quartermaine mansion and burst through the doors yelling for AJ. This was it, he thought, the last straw; AJ had hurt his wife one to many times and gotten away with it and now he was going to pay.

"Well if it isn't my favorite mob boss," AJ snickered from the sitting room. He was confident that Sonny wouldn't hurt him while he was married to Courtney.

"You bastard!" He grabbed AJ by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. AJ was terrified. Every time Sonny had ever threatened him he had always kept his cool, this time all bets were off. Sonny had finally lost it and AJ was truly afraid for his life.

"Sonny! No!" It was Courtney pleading with her brother to let her husband go, but he would not. It took almost five minutes and three Quartermaine men and Reginald to get Sonny to let go.

"AJ", Sonny began, "I'm going to give you one final warning. If you ever come with in ten feet of my wife I will not be held responsible for my actions, even if your are my sister's husband."

And with that he left. Sonny knew it was a threat that all the Quartermaine's had heard, but none of them would be stupid enough to let AJ go to the cops, especially since most of the them probably agreed with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason and Carly sat together on the couch waiting for Sonny to come back. They didn't say much to one another. Carly had no idea what to say it wasn't like she knew him, well more like remembered him. She assumed that he was either uncomfortable with her or worried about what Sonny was going to do to AJ.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Carly finally asked just to break the silence. Jason laughed, everyone in town knew what he did, and no one ever dared to ask.

"I work for Sonny, in the coffee business."

"Oh." 

Carly looked at Jason for a really long time; he could feel her staring at him but he didn't what to upset her by saying anything. She noticed how attractive he was, how could she not. She had this overwhelming feeling over love for him, like she most of thought of him as her entire world, once. But not anymore, she imagined that this feeling most have been left over from when they were lovers, whenever that was. 

"I loved you once." She slowly began remembering him for what he was to her. " I thought of you as my whole world … I hurt you, didn't I? It was something that took a while for you to forgive, huh? What did I do to you? know that. Tell me, Jase, what was it? What did I do?"

He didn't want to answer her. He thought that it was too early for her to hear about the bad things in her life. He quickly changed the subject to something he knew she'd want to hear about, Michael. 

"Michael? That's my son right?"

"Yeah, I hear he's doing really well from Sonny, that he gets good grades in school." Jason said.

"I want to see him, can you take me to him?"

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the brownstone, where Bobbie was sitting outside on the step with Michael blowing bubbles. The second Carly got out of the limo Michael's eyes lit up with joy. "MAMA!!" he screamed running over to Carly and hugging her at the knees. She didn't really respond to him, she didn't know how. She didn't remember him, she knew that she loved him the second she saw him, but still she had no memories of him.

"Carly." Bobbie said also hugging her.

"Mama," she whispered.


	7. Stay for Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything having to do with GH or ABC, etc

Chapter 7

The penthouse was empty since Carly and Jason had left it and Sonny sat there by himself. He hadn't much else to do. He was still fuming with AJ for lying to his wife… his ex-wife. She wasn't his wife anymore, he seemed to conveniently forget that an awful lot. He got up and poured a glass of rum before someone knocked on his door. He answered it to see Alexis standing there.

"Alexis."

" Hi Sonny," she took her glasses off. " I thought we should talk about what happened. Carly's not here is she?"

"No, she's out with Jason. They went to see Michael and Bobbie."

"Alright, I'm just going to say this before I lose my nerve. What do you want to do about what happened the night of Carly's accident. I mean. should we forget about it." she paused. "Do you want to forget it?"

He thought about what Alexis was asking of him. He wanted to forget ever having hurt Carly, but he didn't want to hurt Alexis. She meant a lot to him; she wasn't just an attorney, but a friend; a trusted friend. He couldn't really respond to her question without hurting someone's feelings.

"Sonny, I just saw our son! He's beautiful!" Carly came crashing into the penthouse as excited as a child on Christmas morning. 

"Hello," she said spotting Alexis.

"Carly," Alexis nodded, "Jason, is that you? When did you get back?"

"Earlier today. How have you been, Alexis?" he asked.

"I'm good." She waited before addressing Sonny again. " We can finish our talk later. I'm going to go."

"No," Carly said to everyone's surprise. "It's almost dinner time, why don't you stay. Maybe we can talk and I might remember something about you."

"Oh, Carly I don't think I'm the best person for you to talk to."

"Why? We didn't like one another did we?" Carly said.

"No, not particularly. No." 

"Well, maybe you could just stay for dinner anyway. I mean you seem to be friends with Sonny and Jason. If they like you then I must have been wrong about you. I know that I haven't exactly remembered enough about them to trust them, but I do and if they trust you than I must have been wrong about you."

Carly's response to Alexis surprised everyone, especially Alexis. This was the first time, she ever remembered Carly being nice to her. Carly even seemed as if she wanted to be friends with Alexis.

"Umm sure I'll stay."

Sonny was not the happiest man in the world when Alexis agreed to stay, he knew that Carly was remembering more and more things all the time, and that most of it just hit her all at once; like losing their son. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny eventually finished dinner in 'his kitchen'. Carly had offered to help him, but since she didn't remember that she couldn't cook he declined without laughing, which took a lot of self control on his part. When Sonny placed the plates on the table Carly took one look at it and made a face. 

"Carly, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

" I don't think that I like this," she responded, "It looks to... Too healthy."

Sonny smirked at the words and Jason full out laughed. "You never did like what was good for."

Carly sat there with a sheepish smile on her face. " So, Alexis," she said changing the subject, " What do you do for a living?"

"I work for Sonny. I'm his attorney." 

"Really, that must be interesting. You must be busy all the time then, with such a complicated career." Carly tried eating some of her food, but noticed that Sonny was staring at her and Alexis, like the two of them together made him some what uncomfortable. " Sonny, what's the matter? You're staring."

"No, nothing's the matter. Jason can I see you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want Alexis to stay away from Carly." Was the first words that escaped Sonny's mouth.

"Why?" Jason asked. Sonny had forgotten that he hadn't told Jason what had happened.

"Because something happened between Alexis and I and that's why Carly was in her accident. I'm the reason that she went over that bluff into the lake."

"You slept with her?" Jason asked

"Yeah I did."

The sound of dishes crashing to the floor caused Sonny and Jason to turn toward the doorway of the kitchen.

" Alexis and I… We …we ," only stammering came from Carly's lips before she turned and ran out of the door. Carly ran past Alexis and out the door; Sonny couldn't catch her before the elevator door had closed. He had just hurt her once more. 


End file.
